6teenfandomcom-20200215-history
Baby, You Stink
Baby, You Stink is the 56th episode of 6teen and the 2nd episode of the 3rd season. It aired on September 13, 2007, in Canada on Teletoon and on November 26, 2009 in the United States on Cartoon Network. Jude, Wyatt and Jonesy have a competition where they go a week without showering to find out which one has the least foul natural stink. Caitlin becomes obsessed with finding somebody who will make a cute picture with her in the mall's new "baby-making" photo booth. And Jude begins treating the baby picture he made with Jen as though it's a real child. Plot Main Plot Most of the gang is seated around the usual table when Jonesy walks up with a horrid smell penetrating the air around him. When his friends get through to him that he smells horrid, he reveals that it's due to a new cologne he got on a sale. After hearing this, Caitlin points out that there's a general rule about perfumes and colognes she uses when they go on sale: they either give you a rash or make you smell horrid. This disappoints Jonesy, as he bought a whole crate of cologne; however, he bucks himself up by claiming that he'd smell better than his friends if he went a week without bathing. Wyatt disagrees, so Jonesy challenges him to a Man-Off: a week without showering, and whomever smells the best afterwards wins the contest. Later, after going to the baby-maker booth with Caitlin and Benj, Wyatt and Jude are hanging out at the Galleria Mall Ice Rink, where Jude has put his baby picture up on the Zamboni. Jonesy then arrives and brags about how he'll win the contest, while Jude claims that he'll win because of a concept he calls the "Stink Cycle": stink starts out bad, then recedes as time goes by, and he has a head start of four days not showering on his friends. At this point, Wyatt brings up something unfair he's thought of: Jude works at an ice rink where it's too cold to break a sweat, while Jonesy is working in a florist shop and surrounded by flowers. He, meanwhile, works at Burger McFlipster's, surrounded by cooking meat. However, Jonesy has already anticipated Wyatt's complaint, and to stop him from dropping out, has had two trophies made up: a Man-Off Champ, and a Man-Off Chump. If Wyatt drops out, he'll be named the Man-Off Chump, and Jonesy will gladly show Marlowe the trophy. This keeps Wyatt in the race, but he's already regretting it when he's soaked in sweat and vomit (from a little kid) at work. His regret only increases when Marlowe comes in, looking for a kiss, and he's forced to turn her away. To make matters worse, they'll have to meet later in the day for a "baby picture" at the booth, which worries Wyatt immensely. Jonesy isn't doing very well either, as he's reached a point of stink that Nikki refuses to kiss or even share the same airspace with him. When Wyatt has to go to his baby picture, he decides to just rush through it. To get away with it, he runs into the booth, then runs back out before Marlowe can really smell him. However, the baby that prints out is beautiful, which angers Caitlin, who still hasn't been able to get a good baby photo. Jonesy isn't doing well either, as he needs affection. As a result, Jonesy comes to the conclusion that sabotage is the path to pursue, but his attempt to catch Wyatt cheating on the bet is foiled by Ron, who blows his cover when Wyatt looks like he's just about to crack. The next couple of days are hard for both Jonesy and Wyatt. Jonesy is still being refused affection from Nikki, while Wyatt is hiding from Marlowe and being made to do hard work by Tim. It all comes to a head when Wyatt and Jonesy meet outside the bathroom and accuse each other of going in to cheat. They stand outside the bathroom, neither one willing to go in, until Marlowe exits the ladies' room and Wyatt pulls Jonesy in. However, Marlowe notices, and calls in to Wyatt to tell him that she heard about the Man-Off contest, is okay with it, and that she'll see him at the judging the next day. After she leaves, the boys declare a truce and quickly rush to use the urinals. At the judging, the girls in the group are all wearing fruit-scented hairclips from the Khaki Barn on their noses. The rules are that whichever boy gets the closest to them without being told to stop will be declared the winner. Wyatt is the first one up, and he gets about two-thirds of the way before his stink overwhelms the judges. Jonesy goes next, but is only able to take two steps before the judges disqualify him. Jude is the last one to attempt it, and he gets all the way to the table without a complaint. Jonesy demands a resniff, but before he can get it he gets fired by a man with a bunch of dead flowers, who tells him that his stink killed off all the flowers in the store. The next day, Nikki is back to being affectionate with Jonesy, as he has finally bathed. Wyatt has too, and he's glad to be back to normal. Jude hasn't showered, however, and has actually gone two weeks without bathing. The reveal of this news shocks his friends, and they all grab him and throw him into the fountain for an impromptu bath. Sub-Plot One: Caitlin's Baby Picture When Caitlin hears about a machine that takes pictures of couples and produces a photo of what their future baby might look like, she's raring to try it with her boyfriend, Benj. Although Benj isn't sure he wants to do this, he's ready to try it for his girlfriend. However, when they get their picture, the baby produced is ugly. To try to comfort Caitlin, Jen suggests that it was a joke photo that the booth occasionally spits out, and goes in with Jude in order to prove this was the case. However, when Jen and Jude's baby comes out, it turns out to be beautiful. As a result, Caitlin and Benj try again, only to get another ugly baby. After Caitlin sees Marlowe and Wyatt's cute baby, she has had enough. She dumps Benj and decides to try again with a magazine cover. This doesn't work, however, so she moves the booth over to the Big Squeeze to try her hand with every cute guy she can. Unfortunately, no matter who she picks, she can never get a cute baby, and eventually Ron arrives to move the booth to its original position. When Caitlin explains why it's by her store, Ron is miffed by not being chosen, so Caitlin, figuring she has noting to lose at this point, agrees to take a picture with him. When she does, however, she finally gets her cute baby. Sub-Plot Two: Jude's Baby Picture After Jude gets his baby picture, he begins to carry it around the mall with him and treating it like it's a real baby. He puts it on his Zamboni, buys it baby clothes, and even gets it a stroller. It's after all this that he meets up with Jen, and tries to discuss custody with her. Jen's not interested and points out to Jude that it's really creeping people out on how he keeps treating the photo like it's a real child. Eventually, though, Jude realizes he isn't quite ready to be a father yet, as he is unable to discipline his child. Because of this, he tapes the photo to Ron's back, making Ron the baby's new father. Quotes *'Wyatt:' We went to the Rancid Bandage concert on Saturday, and things got a little sweaty. (His friends lean in, interested.) But then they turned on the AC. *'Jen:' What's that smell? Nikki: Ghastly! Wyatt: Chemical spill! Jonesy: (arriving) So guys, like what you smell? *'Caitlin:' You'll never guess what they just put in! A baby-maker booth! Nikki: Did she say what I think she just said? *'Jude:' You had me at "no baths." I'm in! *'Jen:' Whoa. Having your man enter a man-stink contest? That's gotta be a low point in any relationship. Caitlin: On the bright side, it can't be any worse than his cologne. *'Nikki:' There's no such thing as an ugly baby. Jen: (gingerly) You'd think so, but you'd be wrong. *'Wyatt:' My rancidy, meat-filled job calls. *'Tim:' Wyatt. Just because a kid threw up on your uniform doesn't mean you can ignore our smile every ten seconds rule. (Wyatt grins nervously.) Tim: Better. You now have nine seconds to prepare for the next one. Are the onions off? Wyatt: (covering for his stench) Onions, yeah, that's it. *'Jonesy:' Nikki, it's hard to make out with you when you keep moving away like that. *'Ron:' What is that? Smells like a cow patty. Cow patties make me– (He barfs.) *'Nikki:' (watching Caitlin move the booth) For a size 0, she can sure drag a heavy load. *'Jude:' It's cool, I'm used to being a single parent. *'Marlowe:' Wyatt! (Wyatt grabs Jonesy's arms and goes to the washroom) Wyatt: Marlowe! You uh, use the washrooms, too? *'Wyatt:' (as he and Jonesy pee) I'm keeping my eye on you, Jonesy! (after a pause) Just...not at this particular moment. *'Jude:' I'd like to thank the stink cycle for all it's given me over the years. Peace out! Jonesy: No way! I demand a re-sniff! Florist: Jonesy, your B.O. killed every flower I have. You're fired! *'Jude:' Man-off champ! Jude Lizowski! And all it took was two weeks of not showering. Nikki, Jonesy, Caitlin, Wyatt, and Jen: (disbelieving) Two weeks?!?!? Trivia *'Goof': One of the clones said there was only one kiwi clip in the box, but when they were throwing the clips at Jonesy there were at least 2 seen flying towards him. **However, it's possible that there were other kiwi clips in the box, and the Clones simply didn't see them. *'Goof': Ron barfed into his hands, but when Wyatt exited the store, he had his hands on Jonesy's shoulder and in a salute. There was also no puke on them whatsoever. *'Goof': Jude mentions that he went two weeks without bathing. However, before the Man-Off started, he had spent 4 days without a bath. The Man-Off lasted a week, and the day he said this was the day after. In total, he had gone 12 days without bathing, not 14. *Jonesy's job: employee at Purely Petals Florists Reason for firing: His B.O. killed all the flowers. *Interestingly, because of Jude's habits of not bathing, the girls actually developed an immunity to his stench, enabling him to win the contest. **According to Nikki, Jude's never bathed much to begin with and that he's "always had a faint, lingering odor." *The first name that Caitlin suggests for a female baby is "Emma". This is eventually the name given to the daughter of Mr. Garcia and Emma Masterson: Emma Masterson Jr. *Kristen and Kirsten reference the Canadian actress Rachel McAdams when talking about the fruit clips. In the same sequence, Nikki references Carmen Miranda as well. Gallery Ep56.JPG|Nikki and Jude with his baby picture in a carriage. Cait Benj Baby Maker Booth.png|Caitlin and Benj in the baby maker booth. vlcsnap-2011-06-20-02h03m44s20.jpg|Jen and Jude going into the photo booth. Jen goes to check out baby picture.jpg|Jen retrieves the resulting picture. 01.png|Nikki beside Kristen and Kirsten. 03.png|The three are disgusted by Jonesy's odor. vlcsnap-2011-06-20-02h06m03s186.jpg|Jude, Jen, and their "baby." Jen, Nikki, and Caitlin looks at the guys.jpg|Jen, Nikki, and Caitlin anticipate stench. vlcsnap-2011-06-20-02h07m19s156.jpg|Man-Off judges. vlcsnap-2011-06-20-02h08m41s195.jpg|Nikki vomiting because of Jonesy's stench. vlcsnap-2011-06-20-02h09m49s141.jpg|Jude makes it to the table. vlcsnap-2011-06-20-02h11m36s188.jpg|Carried away. vlcsnap-2011-06-20-02h12m36s19.jpg|Time for your bath! vlcsnap-2011-06-20-02h13m10s62.jpg|Impromptu bath. Tumblr lyl8tup9Ep1qf2xx4o1 1280.png|Nikki leans over for a hug. Video Category:Season 3 Category:Videos